


Perils of Ignorance and Fear

by Skullsprite (IlluminationEgo)



Series: Perilousstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, This fic will not end happily you have been warned, kismesitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminationEgo/pseuds/Skullsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two royal families rule over two kingdoms, one human, one troll, that are constantly spying on each other, but have never made a move to attack. Each family has three members- The current ruler, the heir, and the unwanted. The unwanted are either kept locked up or sent away to preform dangerous tasks. </p><p>This story is about their war. Well, honestly, it's more about the two unwanted royals from both sides and how they worked together to (sort of) end a war, and fell in hate at the same time.</p><p>Shall I begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is an AU where trolls are entirely human-like except for their appearance and the terms they use to refer to things. Lower-bloods use human terms because they are the "closest" to being human, will the high-bloods use fancy words like abolution and grubs. However, the four quadrant romance exists in both cultures. For further explanation of the differences and similarities between the two cultures, as well as in depth character info, please visit the tumblr over at perilousstuck.tumblr.com

This story is one of two kingdoms- one troll, one human- and their war. Well, honestly, it's more about the two unwanted royals from both sides and how they worked together to (sort of) end a war, and fell in hate at the same time. Shall I begin?

Once upon a time, in the land of Danslot, there lived a queen and her two daughters in a very large castle. The queen ruled over the land- filled with trolls of every blood color imaginable- with a firm iron fist, and raised her eldest daughter to become a great ruler like herself. The younger daughter, however, was kept in isolation, only appearing at festivals and other momentous events- deemed too pitiful and weak to ever amount to anything. The younger never once protested, allowing herself to be led about like a sheep who knows nothing of the slaughter before it. Yet in all her innocence, the younger had a plan. In a week, a great celebration lasting 3 days would be held. Then she would make her move, even if it killed her.

Across two small mountain ranges that took 4 days to traverse by horse, was the kingdom of Altian. The king was an infamous human who's swordsmanship was said to be unrivaled. He too, had two heirs- his younger brother and sister. The king sought to overthrow the queen of Danslot, and so often sent spies on a lengthy journey to scout out the kingdom. A hard job, for all of Danslot were trollfolk, and a human could be picked out of any crowd like a neon sign in the middle of a quiet neighborhood. None of the spies ever returned home, except for one, who had near perfected the art of keeping to the shadows and imitating the raspy troll dialect. In reward for her proficiency (and to keep her from usurping the kingdom- after all, she was his sister), he would continually send her back, each time with a a different mission that he hoped would kill her. Most recently, she had returned with news of a great festival planned to be held in 5 days from the time she had arrived back in Altian in honor of the anniversary of the queen's ascension. And so she was sent to infiltrate and pave a way for his armies to invade with ease.


	2. Day One of the Festival, and What Took Place There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of royal family #1, and the unwanteds meet.

"Let the celebration begin!" The Condesce's voice carried unaided with ease across the throngs of trolls, arranged in small groups by blood color and social position. A loud roar echoed back from the festival area, mostly from the highbloods, and mixed with fearful obligatory shouting from the lowerbloods. The regal queen stood on a raised dais in the center of the ring of tents (which actually formed a sort of barrier that allowed no one to leave) with her two children behind her. Meenah, the elder, stood tall and proud, a smaller version of her mother's 2x3dent held in the hand not waving to the gathered throng. Beside her, Feferi, her younger sister slouched glumly and kept her eyes downcast, not moving from her assigned place, even to wave. Yet the thoughts in her head spun faster than the wrigglers winding ribbons around the 2x3poles on both sides of the dais, changed faster than the topics of the aristocrats chatting loudly.

                "Ey, why don't you wave, lil' shrimp?" Meenah elbowed Feferi hard in the ribs with a shark-like grin, hoping to get a rise out of the seemingly dejected troll. Feferi shrugged, not really listening and used to the physical abuse.  "I said, why don't you wave?" Meenah hissed. "Speak when you're spoken to, little fish."

                Feferi didn't raise her head, didn't even shift her gaze. "Because Mother said not to." She intoned just loud enough for Meenah to hear.

                "Good gill." Meenah praised sarcastically, and returned to reveling in the celebrations and praise.

                On the edges of the lowblood trolls, close to the tents peddling their wares, lurked a slim figure, draped in an obscuring dark brown material that was rough to the touch and almost like a cloak, but had more of the shape of a blanket wrapped around the person. One of the nearest rustbloods elbowed the still figure politely.

                "Oughtn’t you to be dancin?" He inquired. "Yer sure to catch some eyes not partic-ipatin like this."

                The figure shrugged, shifted away, and took a few steps back as to stand in the shade of a vendor's overhang. "I'll be fine." A voice rasped from the folds of the material, obviously female, perhaps one not accustomed to speaking much. That sort of thing happened among those who lived alone- usually the dregs of society, the unwanteds. The rustblood nodded and ambled away. There was no sense in being caught talking.

                He's right. I had better finish this, before the masking stench wears off.

                She left the overhang, threading carefully towards the dais. A hand moved under the fabric, a barely noticeable movement, to grasp the butt of a weapon. The fabric shifted around her feet as she picked up speed wedging through crowds of nobles, and revealed white boots, obviously made for combat. The hood slipped off her blonde head as she ran now, the hand clutching the weapon bringing it up to fire at the queen, and-

                "S--EIZ--E H--ER!" The Condesce screamed as she caught sight of the spy assassin. Blue-blooded guards broke from around the dais to grab at the running girl while purple-bloods formed a ring around the three royals, although Meenah broke free to nab the running girl before any of the guards. Feferi merely looked disinterested and disconnected from the happenings.

                The shot seemed like the crack of a whip as the front left corner of the dais was blown off to leave behind a wide jagged hole. The crowds reeled and hushed at the sound, wrigglers ran behind the adults, and mothers clutched their infants closer for a split second before pandemonium ensued. Who had been shot? Where was the human creature?

                "Silence!" A voice cut across the clamoring, the frantic shouts. All heads swiveled to the center, but a few on the outskirts still whispered. The queen pounded her 2x3dent on the wooden dais. They silenced. "This-" She gestured to the human being pushed up the stairs by Meenah's trident pointed at her back, relieved of her weapon, her arms held securely by the guards, and the brown fabric draped haphazardly around her shoulders- "This is what our enemy looks like, the enemy I have spoken of for so long. Look how they insult us, sending a pink-skinned female to try to end my life! And this is not even the first they have sent, you know that- for they have tried to impersonate even the lowest here. But I will defend my people to the death against this foreign threat. This infiltrator shall be executed, and her body sent back in pieces as a message to the foul mutant vermin!" The Condesce paused, drew in a deep breath and looked across the crowd. “Now, return to the festivities, knowing that your wise and strong queen will keep you all safe from harm." She stepped back and sat down on the throne that had been crafted for her. Some servants dragged away the two unfortunate blue fellows who had been impaled by the blast, leaving swears of blood on the grass behind them.

                Meenah shoved the girl forward until she was in front of the throne, and then tightly gripped the girl's shoulder and pushed her onto her knees. The Condesce sneered and reached out, taking the girl's chin in her hand and pulling it up so that pink eyes met tyrian ones and spoke in a hushed tone. "Roxy LaLonde. The infamous spy, kin to the king himself. What's a pretty little thing like you running around here for- you know you'd caught. Or, rather, or your dear brother did. What, don't look so surprised! I know of what goes on in that cute little place you try to call a kingdom. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's talk about what I'm going to do with you. I really can't kill you, as much as your siblings want you dead- I know, I'm a terrible compulsive liar, but I only do what's best for my people. If I lock you up, well, that's no fun to just leave you rotting!" She released Roxy's face. Really, Roxy hadn't been listening until now, and she eyed the royal troll standing quietly behind the throne. "Feferi!" The queen sing-songed and Feferi shuffled forward, breaking from her train of thought at the sound of her name. "Here's your new plaything, dear, do be a doll and try to not get killed." Feferi nodded mutely, eyeing the pale female. Roxy shifted, but Meenah growled and yanked Roxy's hair until the girl winced. "Meenah, lovey, be a dear and escort them back to Feferi's living quarters and don't forget to lock the doors." The queen cooed and Meenah nodded, hauling the prisoner to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for the short chapters to start off with


End file.
